Seo Hyun (1991)
Perfil thumb|375x375px|Seohyun *'Nombre: '서현 / Seohyun *'Nombre real: '서주현 / Seo Joo Hyun *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz de musical, Bailarina, Modelo, MC y Actriz. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 169cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo: A *'Zodíaco Chino: '''Cabra *'Signo del Zodíaco: 'Cáncer *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Seo Ju Hyun nació como hija única el 28 de junio de 1991 en Seúl. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Seúl, Daeyoung High School, donde se graduó el 9 de febrero de 2010 con el Premio al Logro y en el 2014 se graduo en la Universidad Dongguk . Fue descubierta en el Casting System 2003 SM y fue trainee durante 4 años, hasta que debutó en el grupo Girls' Generation en 2007, siendo la Maknae del mismo. Fue nombrada junto con Donghae por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadora de buena voluntad para la aptitud de estudiante. Carrera como Solista Seohyun saco varios sencillos con Jessica y Tiffany, el primero llamado “Oppa Nappa” y el segundo llamado “Mabinogi (It’s Fantastic)”, el cual fue el tema de un videojuego. Interpretó la canción “S.E.O.U.L.” con Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung y Donghae de Super Junior y sus compañeras de Girls’ Generation Taeyeon, Jessica, Sooyoung y Sunny. También interpretó la canción para Caribbean Bay con sus compañeras Taeyeon, Jessica , Tiffany y Yuri junto con 2PM. Interpreto una canción en el soundtrack oficial del drama de MBC,Kim Soo Ro (MBC) , llamada “It’s Okay Even If It Hurts” .Fue escuchada en el sexto episodio como la última canción. El sencillo salió el 25 de junio de 2010. El 29 de agosto de 2010, Seohyun se unió a Jung Yong Hwa en el escenario, y tuvieron una presentación dual Girls' Generation con “Run Devil Run” y CNBLUE con “Love Light” en el Incheon Korean Music Wave 2010. El concierto fue televisado el 4 de Septiembre en MBC’s Show! Music Core. En octubre de 2010, Seohyun fue una de los 20 ídolos de diferentes grupos de Corea del Sur que grabaron la canción “Let’s Go”, Con el propósito de incrementar la participación publica en la cumbre G-20 de 2010 en Seúl. Ella canto junto con sus compañeros de disquera Sung Min, Kim Jong Hyun y Luna . Dramas *Moon Lovers (SBS, 2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) Cameo *Producer (KBS2, 2015) Cameo *Passionate Love Devotes (SBS, 2013) *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''I’ll Be Waiting tema para Fashion King (2012) *''Rampant Fine tema para Kim Soo Ro (2010) Películas *I Married an Anti-fan (2016) *My Brilliant Life (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *'2014: '''Fashion King Korea (12.01.2014, como modelo de Tiffany) *'2012-2013: Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Taeyeon) *'''2011-2012: Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (SNSD). *'2011: Running Man *'''2010: Star King *'2010: '''Star Golden *'2010: Intimate Note *'''2010: Win Win *'2009: 'We Got Married Esposa de Jung Yong Hwa * 2009: 'Hello Baby! *'2008: Horror Movie Factory (SNSD) Musicales *Mamma Mia como Sophie (2016) *Gone with the Wind como Scarlett O’Hara (2015) * The Moon That Embraces The Sun como Yeon Woo (2014) Videos Musicales *The TRAX - Oh! My Goddess (2011) Anuncios *SK Teleom (2013) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (2013) *The Face Shop (2011-2013) *Clean clear Ft F(x) Krystal (2010) *Banana Milk (2009) *Post Granola Cereal (2009) *Smart Uniform Model (2004) Discografía 'Single Digital' Single Promocional Premios *'2010' MBC Entertainment Awards 2010: Pareja Popular (junto a Yong Hwa de CNBLUE) *'2010' South Korea Ministry of Culture: Premio de Reconocimiento Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Girls' Generation **'Sub-unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS *'Posición:' 3ra Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae *'Educación:' **Seoul Middle School Daeyoung High School, se transfirió al Jeonju Art High School **Dongguk University. *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y Piano. *'Especialidad:' Japonés, canto y piano. *'Hobbies: Estudiar inglés, meditar y tocar el piano. * 'Lema: '"si tu sueño esta vivo, entonces algún día sera realidad ". * 'Numero favorito: '''11. * '''Personalidad: '''La integrante mas pura, suele ser muy elegante y muy amable, siempre se dirige muy formal hacia las personas. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano (fluído), Japonés (fluido) e Inglés (Fluido),Chino(medio). *'Familia: Padre y Madre. *'Hombre ideal:' Yoo Jae Suk & Johnny Deep. *'Fanclub: '''Seomates. *'Mascota:' Una Perrita llamada 'Tofu' (dubu). *'Apodos:' Seororo, Seobaby, Seolady, MaknaeMilk Seo Joo, Sweet Potato Princess, Little Ms. Innocent, Angel Maknae * Ama desesperadamente las Goguma (patatas dulces),incluso en un show las eligió por sobre los hombres. * Fue a la misma secundaria que YoonA. * Es increíble tocando el piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH-nTS-1UX4 * Tiene un perro llamado Dubu (Toffu). * Le recuerda constantemente a sus fans que se abrochen el cinturón. * Le encanta Keroro. * Intentó su prueba de conducir 2 veces antes de lograrla. * Tiene una increíble habilidad para los idiomas.(habla coreano, inglés, japonés y chino). * Según las listas de SNSD, Seohyun está en lugar de 3ra Vocalista Principal y 5ta bailarina. * Es la segunda integrante más alta del grupo. * Es muy centrada, racional y tranquila, y es la más madura del grupo, según ellas mismas. *Fue descubierta por un administrador de SM Entertainment cuando ésta iba caminando por el metro. *Su madre es la madre de todas las integrantes ya que es con la que más tienen contacto. *Aunque es la maknae, no suele hacer aegyo. * Interpretó a Scarlett O'hara en el musical "Gone with the wind" el año 2015 recibiendo excelentes críticas por su papel. * Junto con Taeyeon y Tiffany forman parte de la popular subunidad "TaeTiSeo", quienes también tienen su propio reality show llamado "The TaeTiSeo Show" estrenado en Agosto de 2014. *Ella, junto con Donghae fueron nombrados por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadores de buena voluntad para la "Aptitud del estudiante". Además, juntos fueron unos de los de UNICEF enviados de Changseong-dong, Seúl. Esta es una hazaña notable, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputación respetable, son nombrados como representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas la ganancias de su dueto junto a Donghae, llamado "Dreams Come True" fueron donadas. *Estuvo casada con Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE en el programa "We Got Married". *Recibió un premio a la mejor pareja con Jung Yong Hwa en We Got Married * Ocupó el primer lugar en el "Top 5 estrellas femeninas de Corea que se convertirían en buenas esposas y madres". * Jung Yong Hwa le regaló su primera guitarra, y fue él quien le enseñó a tocar, con ayuda de JungMo de TRAX, ya que ella mucho se la pidió. *Fue elegida como la nueva modelo de "The Face Shop" en donde tambien participó Kim Hyun Joong, Won Bin y Park Min Young. *En mayo de 2010, fue revelado que ella y Taeyeon fueron elegidas como actrices de doblaje para la versión coreana de la película de animación 3D, "Mi Villano Favorito" (Despicable Me). Seohyun dobló al personaje Edith, mientras que Taeyeon hizo el rol de Margo, la hermana mayor de Edith. *Asistió a la boda de SunYe. * Admira a Ban Ki Moon (Secretario de la ONU). *Ella está en la lista negra de todos los aeropuertos coreanos, ya que una vez tuvo problemas al llevar una bolsa de tomates ''cherry ''sin haberlos registrado antes en un viaje a Estados Unidos. *Es cercana a todas las miembros de Wonder Girls pero en especial a SunYe. *El 26 de agosto de 2013, se confirmó que SeoHyun interpretará a Han Yurim en Passionate Love, el primer amor del protagonista de la historia. Su personaje se mantuvo en el drama por 5 capítulos. *Puede imitar el sonido de una alarma. (XD) * Leeteuk de Super Junior la defiende y la quiere mucho,incluso en una ocasión dijo que si alguien quiere salir con ella,le deben pedir permiso. * Nació en la misma fecha, mes y año que Minhyuk de CNBLUE. *Seohyun una vez perdió un zapato mientras interpretaban ''Tell Me Your Wish en vivo. *Es amiga de Hoon de U-KISS, Min de Miss A y Minho de SHINee. * Jun.K de 2PM le cantó y regaló una flor en un programa de variedades hace unos años. * Seung Ri de Big Bang confesó que uno de sus deseos era que Seohyun le regalara chocolates y lo llamara "Oppa". * Leeteuk de Super Junior confesó en un programa de radio que es fan de Seohyun. * Es muy amiga de JinWoon de 2AM, y éste confesó que la contraseña de su ordenador es Seohyun. * Minho le dice Seororo (mezcla de su nombre y Pororo, su dibujo animado favorito). * Su mejor amiga es Soyou de SISTAR. * En 2011 todas las miembros de SNSD compitieron con sus propias portadas para la revista Marie Claire. Las de Seohyun se vendieron en 3 minutos, siendo ella la vencedora. * De acuerdo con una encuesta que se llevó a cabo en un hospital de cirugía cosmética en Seúl, los resultados mostraron que de los 781 internautas que participaron, 348 (44,5%) votaron a favor de Seohyun como "miembro del grupo joven que muestra la mejor belleza natural". *Donó 100 won en la universidad donde asiste en becas, porque dice que no le gusta que la gente deje de estudiar por sus dificultades económicas. *Antes de salir al escenario bebe mucha agua. *En sus autógrafos hace dibujos. *Junto con Yuri son las que mas cuidan su alimentación. *Le gusta las chuletas con salsa picante y los pimientos verdes. *En una estrevista le preguntaron que mencione 3 de sus encantos que puedan atraer a ese hombre ideal. Ella respondió: ¡Mi primer compromiso es mi energía positiva! .Tengo confianza de que será divertido si estamos juntos. Segundo, ¡Me cuidaré bien! Mi regla acorazada es, “Cuida de ti mismo hasta que mueras”. Nunca voy a estar desaliñada, así que seré capaz de hacer que el corazón de esa persona vaya a latir y se emocione por siempre. Por último, ¡Mi futuro no es inestable! No soy la clase de persona que se apoya en un hombre, -así que estaré bien financieramente. Tampoco seré aburrida, lo prometo (risas)."Primero, me gustaría que fuera una persona muy considerada, optimista y entusiasta. Una persona que tenga modales y humor, y alguien que haga sentir cómoda a la otra persona. Incluso si no es estupendo ahora, es importante que tenga creencias firmes y que trabaje duro para alcanzar sus sueños. Físicamente, no hay mucho que busque en alguien aparte de que sea más alto que yo. ¡Oh! Ojos amables, con claridad". *Tiene un cierto parecido con la actriz Ha Ji Won. *La SM Entertainment ha lanzado su revista 'The Celebrity', esta es mensual y su primera edición salio a la venta el 15 de Octubre. Seohyun tendrá su propia sección llamada "SEOHYUN'S BOOKSHELF" (El estante de Seohyun). *Durante la ceremonia de los MAMA 2013, Seungri de Bigbang le pidió para sacarla a bailar durante su presentación de "Fantastic Baby". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qhnSLK03ls 2:15 *Recientemente 8.10.13 Seohyun compró una nueva casa en Cheongdam-dong, de unos 238㎡/70. Con un valor aproximado de 1.29 billion de Won. * Compuso una canción del Álbum de TTS "Holler" la canción se titula "Only U" Tambien dijo que esa era su canción favorita ya que la compuso y que toda en ella desde la melodia a la letra combina perfectamente. * Tiene un gran parecido con Hye Sung de Shinhwa y a la actriz Son Eun Seo. * En el SMTOWN concert hizo un cover de "problem" de Ariana Grande junto a Amber Liu de F(x) * Tienden a confundirla mucho con su compañera de grupo Yuri en muchas ocaciones, debido a su gran parecido. * N de VIXX dijo que su tipo ideal o mujer ideal era Seohyun y que el la admira mucho. * También tiene un gran parecido a la actriz Kim Ha Neul. * Participó en “Saturday, Saturday Is a Singer” de“Infinity Challenge” quién sustituyó a Eugene * Participo en un musical con Kyuhyun de Super Junior y se dieron un beso https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ue5s45AwaU en el minuto 2:17. * Actuó en el drama Passionate Love del capitulo 1 al 5 y tuvo que besar al actor Lee Won Gun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KZp1LjxaBY en el minuto 1:07. * Ya que su imagen es adorable, pero quiere ser sexy por eso decidio cambiar su imagen ya que tiene 24 años y esta madurando, lo cual las integrantes de Girls Generation están muy alegres que su Maknae quiera cambiar. * En varios videos se puede apreciar que Seo Hyun, Hyo Yeon y a Choi Soo Young les encanta la canción de SISTAR que es Shake It https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi4lPrkpkI4 * Hyo Yeon cuando esta borracha su habito es pegar y mas a Seo Hyun ya que ella piensa que Seo Hyun es muy linda y hay a veces que Seo Hyun se hace la dormida. * En un juego de bebida entre Girls Generation la que perdía tenia que beber, Seo Hyun perdió pero no quería beber y hasta el punto que lloro y deció irse, pero volvió y se bebió la bebida, lo cual les hizo mucha gracia a las integrantes. * Participara en la pelicula China "I Married An Anti-Fan junto con Chanyeol de exo * Se hizo cercana a Soyou de Sistar mientras esta le ofrecía un trago en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nicole y Key. * Cuando bebe su cara se torna roja. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Seohyun01.jpg Seohyun02.jpg Seohyun03.jpg Seohyun04.jpg Seohyun05.jpg Seohyun06.jpg Seohyun07.jpg Seohyun08.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Nacidos en 1991